Invincible
by 3DBABE1999
Summary: WARNINGS: SPOILERS for Season 9 (even possible SPOILERS for Episodes that haven't aired yet (I read plot summaries for upcoming Episodes on IMDB)..) The Summary, plot and the rest of the warnings are inside..


"Invincible."

A/N: WARNINGS: Spoilers for Season 9 Episode 10 and previews from Season 9 Episode 11 along with possible SPOILERS from online stuff about Season 9 Episodes 12-21. WARNINGS: If you've read my other works then you have a general idea of the twisted stuff that my mind can generate. If you haven't read my other works, then I warn you to proceed with caution. I'm giving a BLANKET WARNING for this.. Hoping to cover everything imaginable that may possibly trigger or offend someone… I've been planning on writing this story for a while.. Like a really long time.. I just haven't been in the right head space to do it.

DISCLAIMER.. The only things that are mine is the idea for this story and the idea for the OC and the idea for the name of the OC.. I do not own any of the recognizable Supernatural characters and I do not own any of the songs or bands named in the story or in the Author's Notes and I am only writing this story for entertainment purposes and I am not making any money off of it.

A/N: Lots of back and forth between timelines.. There's going to be past, present and future and TONS of (assumed) Pre-Series stuff for Supernatural not to mention (assumed) Pre-Series stuff for Supernatural's new Spinoff.

This fic has been generated from tons of research… Both of the Canon in the show and the actual real life lore behind the Canon, along with lots of attention to the subtle details of the actions and dialogue of certain characters in the Supernatural Series… In other words.. Please don't write this story off just because you don't think certain content isn't plausible or Canonical, simply because it isn't referred to directly in the Series itself because as viewers we're learning new things about Sam's, Dean's, John's, Bobby's, Mary's, Castiel's backstories all the time and we're finding out how well the Winchesters and company can keep secrets and tell lies and use manipulation in an (usually misguided) attempt to protect someone they love. And there's been lots of behavior and dialogue, even during the First Season that has subtly suggested that there's been some pretty big secrets kept and this is a story of what I think those subtle hints may imply… Plus lots of us have read or heard the rumors of a Spinoff of Supernatural and those rumors hint that the main character of the Spinoff will be introduced during Episode 20 of Season 9 and so I'm trying to get a jump start on what I think that Spinoff's Main Character's story will be, I may get names, dates, places and occupations wrong, in fact this whole thing may be way off base. BUT.. I have a feeling that I might get more right than wrong. So take a chance on me here, okay?

At first this will be OC centric. It's just backstory of the new Spinoff's (assumed) Main Characters (PLURAL). Sam, Dean, CASS (Capital letters because he's going to be one of the Main Characters.. Eventually), John (There will be many facets of John Winchester's character shown.. His domestic fatherly/grandfatherly side, his abusive bastard side, his manipulative side, his obsessive side, etc.. (because for those of us who have watched ALL of the Episodes that have ever aired or come out to DVD, know that John was a completely different person with Adam and Karen Milligan than he was with Sam and Dean .), Bobby, Mary, Metatron, Gadreel (Ezekiel), Abaddon, Crowley.. They will all make appearances.. There'll even be some Adam, Caleb, Pastor Jim, DEATH, Tessa, Garth, Ruby, Chuck, Kevin (I know.. Too soon.. I'll miss him too.), Gordon Walker, Walt, Roy, Azael (The Yellow Eyed Demon.), Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, Charlie, Frank (The crazy guy Bobby sent the boys to in Season 7.), Doctor Robert (As if anyone could forget Robert Englund (A.K.A. FREDDY KRUGER) being in Season 6 "Appointment in Samarra." And various other characters from past Episodes of Supernatural.. The beginning of this will also show lots of Characters that are shown as tough as nails in the Series as people who could (past tense because most of them are dead) have domestic sides (Remember that Ellen Harvelle was a mom after all and we've also seen hints of Bobby's domestic side, so it's not unthinkable that Rufus, Caleb and others would also have (had) domestic sides..)

ANYWAY.. The goal is to have the Main OC in this reflect BOTH Sam and Dean, I have my reasons for certain parts of the OC's storyline. Those reasons will be in the plot. And I've even chosen the Main OC's theme song (Sam and Dean have "Carry on my wayward son." By Kansas.) and the song for the OC will be… "Invincible." By Pat Benatar.. The lyrics will be below and will prelude the beginning of the story (But just this once. After this, it will come at the 'Season Finale', just like "Carry on my wayward son." does in Supernatural.). As you read the lyrics, keep them in mind. You will hopefully see just how appropriate the song I've chosen is in connecting Supernatural to it's Spinoff (Well, at least MY version of a possible Spinoff anyway.).. In this beginning of the MAIN OC's backstory, no one but John, the OC Jane know who the unborn MAIN OC's father is. Anybody else who finds out, doesn't find out until later.

"Invincible."

This bloody road remains a mystery.

This sudden darkness fills the air.

What are we waiting for?

Won't anybody help us?

What are we waiting for?

We can't afford to be innocent.

Stand up and face the enemy.

It's a do or die situation.

We will be invincible.

This shattered dream, you cannot justify.

We're gonna scream until we're satisfied.

What are we running for?

We've got the right to be angry.

What are we running for, when there's nowhere we can run to anymore?

We can't afford to be innocent.

Stand up and face the enemy.

It's a do or die situation.

We will be invincible.

And with the power of conviction, there is no sacrifice.

It's a do or die situation.

We will be invincible.

Won't anybody help us?

What are we running for, when there's nowhere, nowhere we can run to anymore?

We can't afford to be innocent.

Stand up and face the enemy.

It's a do or die situation.

We will be invincible.

And with the power of conviction, there is no sacrifice.

It's a do or die situation.

We will be invincible.

We can't afford to be innocent.

Stand up and face the enemy.

It's a do or die situation.

We will be invincible.

We can't afford to be innocent.

Stand up and face the enemy.

It's a do or die situation.

We will be invincible.

Chapter 1.

SUNDAY… JUNE ELEVENTH, TWO THOUSAND…

"Can I tawk to my baby?" Kyle pleaded.

"Your baby?" John asked sounding slightly amused as he looked over at Jane with a raised eyebrow as if to say "This kid is something else."

John hadn't heard talk like that since his oldest was still just a tike and his wife was pregnant with their youngest.

But he couldn't think about that sort of stuff. If he does, it could lead to thoughts about other things. Which will eventually lead to feeling guilty for what he's done and all of the other things that he knows he'll be willing to do, all in the name of keeping his grandchild safe.

"Yeah, Kyle's taken to thinking of her as "His" baby." Jane's reply broke John from his revelry. "Ever since I found out it's gonna be a girl, he can't go a day without talking to her." Then she looked at Kyle. "Maybe later. Okay?"

The four year old Kyle gave a nod.

"Give him half a chance and he'll propose to her before she's even born." Steve stated with a chuckle from his place in the corner of the room.

"That's my boy." Scott replied with a grin "A true romantic at heart."

"He's four." Caleb huffed jokingly as he came into Jane's kitchen holding three plastic grocery bags full of stuff, by the handle in one hand, two gift wrapped boxes under each arm and a stuffed pink monkey in his other hand. "Give him at least two more years before breakin out talks of marriage for cryin out loud."

Everyone in the room gave a chuckle at that.

"So, we doin this baby shower thing or what?" Caleb asked.

"We're still waiting on Bobby and Rufus." Jane replied.

Steve laughed "You know. I think this may be the only baby shower in history where all the guests are men."

"Hey!" A fourteen year old Joyce exclaimed as she picked the two month old Jackie up from her Uncle Scott's lap. "We're girls!" She stated, scolding her dad as she used her baby cousin's hand to wave at the room. "Isn't that right, Jackie?" She cooed. "You tell 'em, sweetie."

"Right. Sorry." Steve replied with a grin "I meant MOSTLY men." as his little brother shook his head and chuckled.

Just then there was a racket coming from Jane's living room as the screen door smacked shut hard enough to bounce off the door-jam then smack shut again, the second smack was followed by an irritated voice calling out. "Caleb, do me a favor and go help Bobby and Rufus unload the rest of the stuff from back of the truck before the stubborn fools end up throwing their backs out."

"Ellen! You made it!" Jane called happily from the kitchen. "Who's running The Roadhouse?"

"Well, I have Ash running the bar, Jo is watching Ash and Pastor Jim is watching Jo."

"Talk about making sure all your bases are covered." Caleb joked as he headed outside to help unload all the furniture that Ellen had brought over for Jane's nursery.

"Winchester." Ellen stated coolly as she entered the kitchen with both her hands and arms full of shopping bags and packages wrapped in pink wrapping paper..

"Ellen." John's reply was only slightly warmer, but his reasons for being cold were different from hers.

"Scott, Steve." There was a wealth of warmth in voice this time as she nodded to each of the Wandell brothers.

"Hey, Ellen." The brothers replied in unison as they both went over to help her with all the stuff she was carrying.

"Thanks boys." Ellen stated after the last of the wrapped packages was put on the table that was set up for all of the baby shower gifts.

"No problem." Steve replied with a flirty grin as Scott rolled his eyes.

"Hey Joyce." Ellen said as she hugged Steve's daughter then stole Jackie from her arms and cooed "Hey pretty girl."

"Awww, Look at you, gettin all maternal." Caleb teased as he poked his head into the kitchen and stretched an arm out to swipe one of the treats on the table that were meant only for when everyone was able to join in on all of the baby shower festivities.

"I'll show you maternal when I turn you over my knee, kid." Ellen stated as she gave Caleb a reprimanding look.

"Kid?!" Caleb huffed "I'm only ten years younger than you!" But he still removed his hand away from the treats without taking one.

"Yeah and only seven years older than Jo. Which makes you a kid." Ellen reiterated, smirking as Caleb stuck his tongue out and retreated, because he was just proving her point for her.

About fifteen minutes after Caleb disappeared again, there was a plaintiff grumble coming from the living room.

"Caleb ya idjit, I told you this thing wasn't gonna fit into the stairway at this angle." Bobby grouched.

"Hold your horses, old man. We just need to tip it forty-five degrees and swing my end left as we go over the railing. It'll fit. Trust me, I've done this kind of thing millions of times."

"Oh, please don't tell me they're trying to actually get that thing into the nursery using the stairs when they could have used the rope I brought to get it through the upstairs window!" Ellen groaned.

"What the hell'd you bring Ellen? A grand piano?" Scott asked jovially.

"Close!" Caleb shouted from the living room "It's a trunk big enough to hold a grand piano!"

"It's a hope chest." Ellen stated in annoyed clarification.

"First maternal and now sentimental?" Came Caleb's teasing remark from the living room.

"Caleb, pay attention! That railing's about to…"

*CRACK!*

"Sorry Jane!" Caleb sounded thoroughly chastised.

"It's okay, it was mostly for decoration." Jane replied dismissively. "It's not like anyone'll ever need to hold onto a rail once they get to the bottom four steps anyway."

"Well, at least this thing'll fit into the stairway now that the bottom part of the railing's gone." Bobby grumbled.

"See?" Caleb asked "Told you I'd make it to where we could get it up the stairs."

"While wrecking Jane's house in the process apparently." Rufus stated as he came into the kitchen pushing a newly assembled stroller that was loaded with stuffed animals, blankets and several gift wrapped packages and gift bags. "I think Ellen bought out the baby sections of every store in the area."

Jane looked up at Ellen and said "You didn't have to go all out."

"I didn't go all out." Ellen replied.

"You always go all out." Scott stated with a grin as he looked over to Jane and said. "Me and Sid were wading in baby stuff by the time Ellen was done with us when we were expecting Kyle, not to mention the truckload of stuff she brought us when Sid was pregnant with Jackie."

"Okay, fine.. So maybe I went all out. But it's not every day a hunter gets to settle down somewhere and put down real roots. And it's even more rare when a hunter actually gets to bring life into the world instead of takin it."

Everyone nodded in agreement, even John.

After Ellen's truck was completely unloaded and all the furniture was in the nursery, Bobby, Rufus and Caleb joined everyone else at the table.

"Okay." Jane said as she stood up. "Where do you guys wanna start?"

"How about with the games?" Joyce suggested.

"Games?" Rufus asked.

"Yeah, baby shower games." Scott replied "There's one where we all pass around a ball of yarn and a pair of safety scissors. Whoever cuts a piece of yarn long enough to fit around Jane's stomach with the least amount of left over yarn, wins whatever prizes Jane picked out."

"You sure you're not gay?" Steve asked his little brother.

"I'm about as gay as the guy who hand knitted those pink baby booties over there on the table."

"You hand knitted pink baby booties?" Caleb asked while erupting with laughter.

"What?!.. Grandma taught me how to knit, Okay?!" Steve admitted with a blush. "You should've seen Scott's embroidery." He said with a mischievous grin "Grandma used to say that it was exquisite."

Now Scott's face was just as red as his brother's as everybody had a chuckle at the Wandell brothers' expense.

The small group of tough as nails hunters spent the next thirty minutes playing games like: "Pin the binky on the baby.", "B-A-B-Y." (Instead of "BINGO.") using only the baby shower presents that were already unwrapped, like the stroller, stuffed animals and baby furniture that Ellen brought as the call list of items to mark off on the "BABY." ("BINGO.") cards, "Pass the 'dirty' diaper." and "The Baby Socks Game."

The cake came next and then it was finally time for the moment that everyone had been waiting for… PRESENTS.

Jane had a radiant smile on her face as she opened each wrapped gift.

Garth, one of her best friends growing up, hadn't been able to come as he was taking summer classes so he could get his License in Dentistry before fall, but he had sent a large, obviously self-filled, gift basket that contained, a baby name book, a plush, lavender colored puppy dog, two lavender, felt baby blankets, a lavender rattle, two baby bottles that were decorated with the words "IT'S A GIRL!" in purple letters, two lavender bibs, a lavender newborn sized onsie, a lavender newborn sized footed sleeper, a lavender knitted baby hat, a pair of lavender baby socks, a pair of lavender baby booties, the book "What to expect when you're expecting.", and a card that said he was sorry he couldn't make it to the baby shower and that he hoped that by the time Jane's baby arrived he would not only have his license, but also already have his own practice set up as well, so that he could have plenty of time to dote on his new little 'niece' that he just couldn't wait to meet and taped inside the card was a folded up dollar bill with the words "Baby's first dollar." written underneath.

Caleb had brought a large shoe box, sized plastic tote that was filled with baby friendly bath toys, a gift box set that held three different girlie onsies, three girlie baby hats, three pairs of baby socks, a pacifier and a bottle, a water proof gift bag filled with baby bath gel, baby lotion, baby shampoo, and a baby brush, two packages that held three pink wash clothes apiece, three hooded towels, a bag full of plastic dinosaurs and the stuffed pink monkey..

Scott had brought a large diaper bag that came with a matching changing pad, a car-seat that doubled as a baby carrier, four different types of rattles, an infant care kit that held safety clippers for finger nails, a battery operated, digital ear thermometer and a bulb nasal syringe, a wipe warmer, a 'Diaper Genie' and all of the clothes and left over newborn diapers that Jackie had already grown out of.

Scott had allowed Kyle to give Jane a ragdoll that the four year old had picked out himself and when Kyle handed the doll to Jane, he put his hand on her belly, leaned close to Jane's stomach and whispered "I hope you wike the pwesent I got for you." Then he placed his ear to her belly before announcing to the room "She sayed she wikes it." making Jane, Ellen and Joyce, go 'Awww, that's so adorable!' and everyone else either chuckle or grin.

Steve had brought two packages of baby bottles, a bottle brush, a baby bottle drying wrack, wooden blocks with letters and numbers on them, a twenty book starter set of 'Little Golden Books.', two classical music CD's, a CD player with head phones (for the baby to listen to the music from inside the womb) and a hand knitted pair of pink baby booties.

Joyce had given Jane a DVD player and two animated children's movies on DVD that she had saved a months' worth of allowances to get.

Rufus and Bobby had both gone with tried and true baby toys like an old wooden rocking horse, from Bobby and a whole bunch of stuffed animals from Rufus.

Ellen had indeed seemingly bought out the baby sections of around three different stores. She had brought a crib, crib mattress, matching changing table, matching dresser, a baby mobile to hang above the crib that played music, two musical nightlights, a cushioned rocking chair that came with a foot rest, the extremely large hope chest, a high chair, three crib sheet sets that came with crib bumpers and comforters, an infant bathing tub, a baby swing that played music and had three different swing settings, a walker and a saucer bouncer that rotated and was equipped with tons of toys on each side that lit up, played music, rattled and crinkled. She had also brought, every baby proofing item imaginable, twenty-four, footed sleepers that ranged in sizes from newborn to twelve months, eight bibs, four extra baby blankets, four extra crib sheets, four baby spoon sets, six bottles, four super tiny, newborn sized fancy dresses, a package of matching infant headbands, two pairs of baby jeans, three infant sized T-shirts that had cute sayings on them like "Born free.. But I'll cost later." That had a picture of a stack of money, "I just got here and I'm already AWESOME!" and "I was totally worth the wait.", one pair of baby dress shoes, one pair of pink, infant sized hightop tennis shoes, one pair of adorable infant sized boots and two six packs of socks..

"Okay." Ellen admitted unabashedly "So, I went all out!" making everyone laugh at the understatement.

John had brought a video camera, fifteen, eight packs of blank tapes, a VCR, a camera, three boxes full of packages of film, four scrap books and a large photo album, which had everyone but Jane raising their eyebrows, as they were all incredibly sentimental gifts and everyone took John to be a cold, calloused, hard-ass that normally didn't do anything sentimental. In fact, the fact that John was even at a baby shower, even the baby shower of a self-proclaimed 'close friend' that was also a hunter. But everyone kept their speculations and questions to themselves.

Of course John knew that everyone thought that HE was the father of Jane's baby as the timing of when they suddenly became 'close friends' was enough for people to think that they were putting two and two together. And John couldn't really fault any of them, because when he had set out to keep the identity of Jane's unborn child's father a secret from the entire world, he had planned to keep his distance, to help Jane and the baby from a distance, an ever vigilant sentinel, watching over Jane and the baby from the shadows.

But he hadn't planned on the gravitational pull that came from knowing that the unborn baby was his grandchild.

Slowly and steadily, he had gotten pulled in, more and more, he had taken to coming to Jane's too often, he had taken to coming, even when others were there, out in the open, for everyone to see, he had started getting too involved, despite having started out trying to keep the identity of the unborn child's father a secret, from even the father himself, all in an attempt to keep the child safe from her father's and uncle's destinies.

And now.. Now he couldn't pull out.. He didn't want to pull out.

He wanted so badly to have this second chance, this clean slate. He'd heard it somewhere that people who sucked as parents sometimes turned over a new leaf and showed themselves to be excellent grandparents and he was dead set on being one of the people who turned out to be a great grandparent. He just couldn't ever let anyone, especially the unborn baby girl ever know, that he was her grandfather and everything would be okay. It had to be…

~0~

MONDAY… JUNE TWENTY-SIXTH, TWO THOUSAND…

John had always felt guilty about disappearing on his sons, sometimes for days at a time, and the guilt was even worse when he disappeared on them now, sometimes claiming he was off on a solo hunt when in reality he had gone to Jane's house. The guilt from knowing that the unborn child whose life he couldn't help want to be involved in, was Dean's child and that Dean would never know his own child, would never even get to know ABOUT his own child, was sometimes too much to bear. But he continued to tell himself that he was doing the right thing no matter how much his conscience kept telling him how wrong he was.

Today his excuse for dropping in on Jane was to give her, the instruction papers to the video camera that he had 'accidently forgotten' to put back in the box after making sure it worked before he gave it as a gift.

Jane just gave a disbelieving 'Uh huh.' Before asking "So, d'ya wanna come in for some lemonade?"

And of course John had said "Yes." Then proceeded to make excuses to stick around to just 'fix' a few things around her house from a drafty window that wasn't really drafty, a crack in the vinyl siding of her house that turned out to be just a stubborn streak of grit, the bottom railing, which was the only thing that he had 'fixed' that had actually started out broken.

But Jane wasn't going to call him out on the real reason he was hovering around her house. She had long since figured out, just how fiercely protective John Winchester could be when it came to his family, which she guessed now included her being as she was the mother of his grandchild.

A little over fourteen weeks ago she had been shocked to find one John Winchester standing outside her hotel room telling her that he knew that she was pregnant, when she herself had only just found out and hadn't even told anyone yet because she just knew that even though she was twenty-one and a full-fledged adult, her hard-ass ex-Navy Seal, bible belt, conservative dad that could kill a monster just by lecturing it to death, was going to freak the hell out. And she knew her dad would really flip if she told her dad that she was pregnant with Dean Winchester's child because for whatever reason, her dad had a thing against most other hunters, even at the best of times, but he really hated John Winchester for whatever reason and therefore, by extension, he also really hated both of John's sons as well simply because they shared the man's D.N.A..

John never did discuss how he had found out that Jane was pregnant with his oldest son's child, he had just simply started going over all of the reasons why no one but the two of them could ever know that Dean was the father of her child. And they had been damned good reasons. But the most important one was that it would be for the safety of her child.

So she kept the identity of her child's father a secret from everyone, including Dean. She had weathered the storm of shame as she told her family and friends that she didn't know who her child's father was and allowed all of the past rumors of her (assumedly) promiscuous lifestyle be what fueled the speculations of why she was in such a predicament, when in fact Dean had been the first and so far, the only man she'd ever bedded.

After a few weeks of raised eyebrows and whispering behind her back, that came after telling her 'family' that she was pregnant, she had, had to cut ties with her own father because he had basically implied that he was certain she was knocked up with 'that bastard' John Winchester's 'bastard child' and he had made it pretty clear that he didn't want anything to do with the bastard child of a Winchester and he had even gone so far as to give Jane an ultimatum to either 'get rid of the baby' through either abortion or adoption or he would disown her.

And when she told her dad she was keeping the baby she was disowned so fast her head spun, she hadn't even been allowed to tell her very sick and fragile mother goodbye. She was just basically thrown into the street with a suitcase filled with her belongings and not even, a single cent to her name. That had been when she had found out who her real friends and family were and Steve, Joyce, Scott, Sidney, Kyle, Jackie, Garth, Caleb, Bobby, Rufus, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Jim and John had all definitely done more than enough to make the cut in her time of need.

So, no, she wouldn't call John out on the fact that she knew he was really hovering around her home all of the time, because he was welcomed at her place anytime. And she was glad that her baby would have at least one grandparent who actually wanted to protect his grandchild and be a part of her life, even this part of her life as Jane never missed the little hints of awestruck wonder that would flicker across John's face whenever she mentioned feeling the baby kick and she didn't miss the way he'd always quickly school his features before closing himself off behind all of his walls.

But despite those walls she could tell that the baby already had John wrapped around her finger, even though she wasn't even born yet. There was already seemingly nothing that John wouldn't do for the kid and already there was seemingly nothing he would ever deny her…

Every time John headed home he would say that he didn't know when he'd be able to swing back by, but then he'd always manage to find a reason to show up again only days later. So when he left, Jane knew he'd be back again soon and that when he returned he'd make up some excuse as to why he felt the need to stop by and then he would find a few reasons to stick around for a few hours.

Just like always.

On this day, John had hung around 'fixing' things for about six hours before he had to head out and right after he had left, Scott had showed up asking her if she would watch Jackie and Kyle so he and Sidney could have a much needed night out.

Jane loved to watch Kyle and Jackie because it not only gave her practice for when her own little one came into the world, but because Scott and Sidney had been like family to her ever since she could remember, so of course she loved their kids as if they were her own and she always liked getting to spend time spoiling them rotten. Just like any good auntie would.

Once Scott and Sidney had headed off on their date night, Jane set the DVD player up that Joyce had gotten her and put in one of the animated movies for Kyle to watch while she put Jackie in the baby swing Ellen had gotten her, pulled it to where she could see it from the kitchen and turned it on at the Medium setting. With both little ones momentarily occupied but still in sight, Jane went about whipping up a quick dinner of macaroni and cheese and baked chicken nuggets for her and Kyle.

After Kyle was done eating, Jane let him sit at the table and color while she cleaned up and Jackie was happily cooing in the swing.

When the kitchen was cleaned, Jane picked up Jackie and made sure that her diaper was still clean and dry then she made the little one a bottle that was eagerly gulped down by the hungry two month old. Then Jane went and sat in her overstuffed lounge chair while cradling Jacie in one arm and cuddling Kyle in the other as she pressed play on the DVD player's remote.

The trio began watching 'The Iron Giant.' and Jane laughed that the animated little boy's name was Hogarth, because she knew Garth would get a kick out of that, and when the character Dean was introduced Jane had a hard time breathing around the lump that had formed in her throat, and she totally got all misty eyed when Dean got with Hogarth's mom, Annie, in the end, because.. Seriously?!... Was the universe really that out to make sure she would never go a second without feeling guilty for doing what she thought (hoped) was the right thing?

"Aunt Janie, what wong?" The four year old Kyle asked as he noticed the tears glistening in her eyes.

"It's just really sad that the Iron Giant died, is all."

"It otay Aunt Janie, him was coming back to wife at the end."

"Oh. I must have missed that part." Jane fibbed, because she actually had seen the part at the end where all of the Iron Giant's parts were making their way across icy tundra to get to the Iron Giant's head. Which made the Iron Giant's real ending both sort of happy and also kind of creepy.

"Aunt Janie, I tired." Kyle said with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes "When mommy and daddy be back?"

"They should be back soon, okay?"

"Otay." Kyle replied in a sleepy murmur "Can I tawk to my baby?"

"Alright, sweetie. You can talk to her." Jane answered with a grin.

Kyle put his hand on Jane's blossoming belly and said "Hi, baby, it's me Kyewl." Then he looked up excitedly at Jane as the baby gave a gentle kick and said "She sayed, 'Hi.' to me!"

Jane smiled "That's nice sweetie."

Kyle was grinning ear to ear as the baby gave two more gentle kicks "She sayed she wants popcorn and "M", "M's"!.."

"Did she really?" Jane asked with a knowing smirk "And let me guess.. She wants to share that popcorn and M&M's with you?"

Kyle got a look on his face like he was listening intently to what 'his baby' was saying then replied "She sayed we can both have some."

Jane laughed at that "Well, I'd have to eat it, silly! Otherwise there'd be no way for her to get it."

"Oh."

"Come on kiddo, let's go microwave some popcorn and raid the cabinets to see if we can find a bag of M&M's."

Now Kyle was wide awake as he bounced off of Jane's lap chanting "Popcorn, popcorn, popcorn!" as he practically ran into the kitchen with Jane following close behind him.

Jane balanced Jackie into the crook of her elbow so that she would have one hand free to get a bag of microwave popcorn down.

"Aunt Janie! What about "M", "M's"?.." Kyle pouted.

"Hang on, I'm lookin." Jane replied as she set the popcorn down and started raiding the rest of her disorganized cabinets in hopes that she would find a bag of M & M's in one of them. Luckily she found an open bag of M & M's with peanuts that was still half full.

"Look what I found!" Jane said in a sing song voice.

"Yay! "M", "M's"!..." Kyle cheered and bounced up and down.

"Okay, first we gotta put the popcorn in the microwave."

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I press the buttons?!"

"Sure ya can sweetie. Okay ready?"

Kyle nodded.

Jane gently grabbed Kyle's hand and guided his pointy finger to the number '2' button, then the '3' button and finally the '0' button and said "The popcorn has to cook for two minutes and thirty seconds and then it will be ready for us to put the M&M's in. Okay?"

"Okay. Can we watch another D-b-D?"

"Sure kiddo." Jane had went out and bought a few more DVD's to add to the collection that Joyce had started for her, so she had a decent selection of kid movies. Of course, Kyle had already watched most of therm. But it was still a god selection.

"What'd'ya wanna watch?" Jane asked.

"The one with the bugs!" Kyle exclaimed.

Jane shook her head and grinned, she should have known, Kyle seemed to like "A bug's life." the most out of all the kid movies she had on DVD.

"Okay, go sit on the couch and I'll get the popcorn and the M&M's ready."

Kyle ran into the living room and jumped up in the air so he could plop onto the couch. Jane knew she should tell him not to jump on the furniture, but the kid's antics were cute so she just gave an amused chuckle instead as she set about pouring the popcorn into two bowls, sorting out all the un-popped kernels then adding the M&M's while the popcorn was still hot enough to make the chocolate melt slightly.

"Alrighty." Jane said as she sat Kyle' bowl on the coffee table "Here's the rules. You gotta sit down at the coffee table to eat your popcorn and you have to be careful and eat slow, because these M&M's are the kind with peanuts. Okay?"

"Otay." Kyle replied as he slid off the couch and scooted to where he could sit at the coffee table.

"And ya gotta wait till I start the movie. Okay"

"Tay."

Jane put the now snoozing Jackie back in the swing so she could go get Kyle something to drink with his popcorn and to fetch her own dink and popcorn as well.

"Here ya go, sweetie." Jane stated as she sat Kyle's drink down.

"Tank you, Aunt Janie." Kyle replied sweetly.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Jane stated fondly as she sat back down in her overstuffed chair and grabbed the remote to the DVD player so she could start the movie for Kyle.

The two month Jackie was happily snoozing away in the baby swing and Kyle was happily watching "A bug's life." while drinking his milk and munching M&M's and popcorn combo making Jane feel confident that she could do just as good with her own baby as she was with Scott and Sidney's kids.

Jane felt all of the doubts that she'd ever had about trying to be a single parent, slip away… She could do this.. She was totally going to rock at being a single mom.

Everything was going to be okay… It just had to be…

TUESDAY… JULY EIGHTEENTH, TWO THOUSAND…. TEN FIFTEEN P.M.

John tried not to feel nervous or agitated. He knew that these demonic sons of bitches had their ways of sensing things…. Hell, he wouldn't put it past them to be able to read minds. So.. He just had to hope that he was wrong and that the son of a bitch that he had staked down with some sharply whittled pieces of Palo Santo wasn't actually confirming his worst fear. He had to keep his face neutral. He couldn't let this bastard know that he was getting to him.

"What's wrong, Johnny?" The demon asked as he gazed at John with an unnerving leer. "Worried that I dipped into your all-time favorite flavor? Or is she just your favorite flavor of the year?.. Come on, Johnny a guy's gotta know these things before he moves in on his friend's girl."

"You're not my friend you son of a bitch!" John growled.

"No. But I'm wearing him." The demon stated mockingly, using a perfect imitation of not only Chris Goldblatt's voice, but mannerism's as well. The imitation was so close it was actually painful for John to see, especially since he now knew that his friend Chris had been dead for more than a year… And it stung to know that he had fallen for the demon's act… He had been on more than one hunt with this black eyed cretin who was posing as his friend and he hadn't even known… He had been completely clueless for more than a year.

John couldn't stop himself as he punched the bastard right in the face, over and over, and over, and over, and over, again… He was seriously losing it.

"Tell me what you know about her you bastard!" John bellowed.

"Her name's Lisa Braden and you absolutely had the hots for her because she was so very… Flexible.." The demon practically purred the last word "And I know that you're her babydaddy… Man Johnny boy… You have been a busy little bee.. Guess we oughtta start calling you 'Johnny Appleseed' with the way you've been planting your seed across America. Knocking up girls, left, right and center.. Hell man, four girls in four states in less than two years. That has to be some kind of record. Guess there's no shortage of girls who've got a thing for barbacks in leather jackets." The demon stated with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. "If only your precious little 'perfect soldier' Dean knew that his daddy's slept around with at least two women that he almost had something serious with.. Just imagine what his reaction will be when he finds out that not only does he have a whole slew of illegitimate siblings, but also that at least two of those illegitimate siblings were only half a sperm's tail away from being HIS kids. Boy I just bet the look on his face would be so priceless!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your's and Lisa's little 'oops baby' was almost Dean's and Lisa's little 'oops baby' and then there's that chick Jane.."

The demon didn't even get to finish it's sentence when John stabbed it right in the face with a Kurdish Demon Killing Knife that he had practically had to sell his soul, just to obtain. But it was worth it to finally get a hold of something that could actually kill demons. Except now he was cursing himself and his stupid, obnoxious temper, because he had inadvertently killed the bastard before getting anything actually useful out of him… Like… Just what all had he known about Jane?,,. And other than Lisa.. WHO were the other women the demon had been talking about?

It looked like the consequences of his sleeping around, with slews of women whose names and faces, he couldn't remember (except for Lisa 'The Bendy One' Braden), were coming around to bite him in the ass…

And then three things hit him all at once…

Holy crap Lisa was the mother of one of his children!

Holy crap there was more than one woman out there who was a mother to one of his kids!

Holy crap the freakin demon bastard had actually said both Lisa's and Jane's names, which meant one or both might be in trouble right the hell now!

Jane…. Oh dear lord, if one demon knew about Jane being pregnant with the child of a hunter (not to mention the child of a WINCHESTER), then hordes of demons were bound to know by now! And even if the father of Jane's unborn child wasn't a hunter. The unborn child's mother was… The demons would go after Jane before they went after Lisa simply because by striking Jane they'd be hitting the hunting community twice as hard, than if they went after someone only two hunters had interacted with… Or they'd go after both or maybe even all four women at once just for the hell of it…

What the hell was he supposed to do?

How the hell was he supposed to handle this situation?

There were four places in the lower forty-eight that he needed to figure out how to be in at once and two of those places were unknown.

There was only one thing he could think to do.

He had to call in help.

After three rings a disgruntled and sleepy voice finally answered "Singer's Salvage."

"Singer I need your help."

"With what?.. Oh lord John.. Is it the boys? Are they?.."

"Sam and Dean are just fine."

"Well, then you've got some nerve calling me, Winchester. I meant what I said when I told your ass not to.."

"Yeah, yeah.. I know.. But this is life or death Bobby. Jane's in danger."

"Jane?.. Why would she be in danger? She's been out of the life for months now."

"I got a hold of a demon that said some things about Jane and a few other girls."

"Other girls?"

"Yeah… A Lisa Braden in Cicero, Indiana and the other two are unknowns."

"Okay… Caleb's out in Kentucky, I could have him in Cicero in just a couple of hours and I'll give everyone in Georgia a call and tell them to keep their eyes peeled for anything that might seem off in Jane's neck of the woods. I'm afraid that unless I know more, I can't help with the two unknowns."

"The only thing I can tell you is that they're either pregnant or they've had a child within the last two years. And that they may have been patrons or workers at any of these establishments.." John proceeded to list every bar, diner, library and gas station where he had found women to hook up with.

"Well I'll call all of my other contacts, there's bound to be a few people in at least some of the areas around the places listed who can keep an eye out. Did ya happen to get any kind of timeframe on when the demons after these women might try to move in?"

"No… I just know that those women are all on the radar, for who knows how many demons."

"So, you don't even really know that those women will be attacked, do you?"

"Look, Singer, I know it sounds like a long shot, but I know there's a few demons out there who might decide to have a personal stake in hurting or even killing those women and their children."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Because of who, the demon I got the info from, thought was the father of those women's children."

"Oh, hell, John… Don't tell me the rumors floating around about you being the father of Jane's baby are actually true."

"They're not true, but the demon I just sent back to Hell, didn't know that."

"But let me guess, he was right about the other women?"

"Yeah.. I had to find out from a demon that I have kids out there that I didn't even know about."

"Winchester, when you get yourself in a mess, you really get yourself in a mess, don't you?"

"Looks like it. I know I'm not your favorite person, Singer, but those women are innocent…"

"Take it easy, I never said that I wasn't gonna help you out. I've just texted Caleb as many details as I could, he's gonna start making calls to his contacts and get the ball rollin in Indiana, and as soon as I hang up with you I'll take care of the rest."

"Thanks, Singer."

WEDNSDAY… JULY NINETEENTH, TWO THOUSAND… TWELVE A.M.

After hanging up with Bobby, John felt his anxiety beginning to rise. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen there was anticipation buzzing under his skin, like he was at the edge of a crumbling cliff and waiting for the inevitable fall.

He passed a sign that said he was entering the city limits of Montgomery, Alabama. He hadn't even realized he had been driving in this direction. He knew that there was a whole mess of hunters surrounding where Jane lived. Hell, she lived right next door to one of the Wandell brothers, but John couldn't stop feeling like she was in some kind of trouble, especially after having heard that demon spouting off her name.

Then John looked over at the mini-calendar that was stuck on his dashboard, right above the digital clock on his truck's radio, it was officially July nineteenth. A chill went down John's spine as he realized the significance of the date… Today, Jane would be exactly six months pregnant…

John floored the gas- normally it would take four hours to get to Jane's house from here, but John didn't give a damn about speed limits or traffic laws- he was going to make the trip in less than half the time, because he knew that if he didn't, he just may very well lose his granddaughter.

TBC…

A/N: Evil cliffhanger!


End file.
